


The 6 Days Of Heat

by Blackbean



Series: Everybody's Game 'Verse [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Beta!Freddie, Consensual, Fluff, Heats, I repeat, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega!Roger, Other, Roger gets pampered, Smut, all consensual, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: It's Roger's heat. The first one he has when they're all dating.





	1. Day 1: Headaches

Roger knew as soon as he woke up that his heat was here. Well, almost here. He blearily opened his eyes. The curtains were drawn, the room dark. It was a Friday morning. The omega had been expecting it for a while, but being unbonded meant that heats were more irregular. His body felt sore, every muscle aching. His head pounding with the most awful headache. This was how heats started for every omega. Despite the media and entertainment industry portraying heats as a fucking free for all, the first couple of days were anything but that. Omegas felt sore, tired, and sometimes nauseous. Roger always wanted to go back to bed, or cuddle up with someone, during those first forty-eight hours. It was only afterwards that the omega’s libido would peak. For the last year or so, it had been Freddie who helped through Roger’s heats. The two alpha’s would make themselves scarce, keeping away until after. But now, Roger would have his whole pack to help him through his heat. 

The blond rolled over in bed, trying to find some comfortable position, so that his head wouldn’t hurt quite so much. Roger had just nestled back into the comfort of the mattress, when he heard the door creak open. It was Brian. 

“Hey, Rog. Are you alright? It’s almost time for you and Fred to head to the stall.”

Roger groaned in response, rolling over so he could see the curly-haired alpha. 

“I don’t think I’ll be going in today.” The drummer’s voice was more raspy than usual. Brian perched himself on the side of the bed and gently carded his slender fingers through Roger’s dirty-blond locks.

“How are you feeling, love?” The guitarists voice was gentle, almost distracting Roger from his headache. Almost.

“Headache, sore. My heat’s started.”

Brian drew back a little, nervous. 

“If you want me and John to leave for awhile, that’s fine, Rog. I know we talked but-”

Roger spoke, interrupting Brian’s rambling.

“Bri, shh. I want you two to stay. If you want to, I mean.”

“I want to, Rog. I just don’t want you to be pressured into something you don’t want.”

“Bri, you worry too much. We’ve discussed this ad nauseum. I want this.” Roger sat up wincing and placed his hand on Brian’s squeezing gently. “I trust you. All of you.”

Brian gave Roger a small smile. The blond smiled back. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, Bri, I would like some tea.” Said Roger, laying back into the pillows, giving the guitarist the biggest, bluest, puppy-dog eyes. Brian got up, rolling his eyes affectionately. The curly-haired alpha placed a soft kiss on Roger’s forehead. He padded softly out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

Out in the kitchen, Freddie and John were sitting at the table. 

“Is there any-” Brian broke off. John was pouring the dregs of the teapot into his cup.

“Any what?” Asked John taking a sip of the aforementioned tea. 

“Ok, guess I’ll just make some more tea then...”

“Oh, sorry. How’s Rog?”

“Um, his heat his starting.” 

Both John and Freddie looked up quickly. 

“Does he want us to stay or-?” Asked John.

“He wants us here. What we discussed. Just no bonding.”

“Right.” John nodded, sipping from his cup again. “Is he doing ok?”

“The usual, I guess. Sore, tired.” Brian placed the filled kettle on the stove.

“He should feel better by the second day.” Freddie reminded the alphas. “You two should head to work. I can stay and keep an eye on him. Mary can watch the shop, she owes one me anyway.”

Brian frowned, but relented. He had classes today anyway.

“Alright, but I’ll skip the study group this afternoon. I’ll be back early.”

The guitarist glanced at the clock. He needed to leave. Grabbing his coat, Brian glanced at Freddie. 

“Would you make sure Rog gets his tea, Fred?”

“Of course, darling.” Freddie got up and gave Brian a quick goodbye kiss. It was short but sweet, exactly what the guitarist needed to calm himself and relax. Then Brian dashed out of the flat, trying to make up lost time. 

John finished off his cup of tea and took it to the sink, rinsing it. 

“I’ll try to get off from work a little earlier. But I don’t know how late I’ll be.” Said the brunet alpha ruefully. “I’ll try to get Monday off at least, though.”

Freddie smiled, and hugged the bassist. John pressed a kiss against Freddie’s forehead.

“Give my love to Rog.” 

Then John left. Freddie took the whistling kettle off the stove and poured a cup of tea for Roger. Balancing it in one hand, Freddie whisked into the living room and picked up the book from the coffee table. He then proceeded to the darkened room where Roger lay, sore, tired, and awaiting his tea. Freddie padded in softly.

“Here’s your tea, love. Bri and Deaky went off to work, but they’ll be back.” 

In reply Roger took the cup and drank a few sips.

“Thanks. What’s that?” The blond asked, gesturing to the book Freddie was holding. 

“Oh, just a book that Bri though you might like. I can read it to you if you want sometime.”

Roger stretched. Rather like a cat, thought Freddie bemusedly, as he perched himself cross-legged on the bed.

“Alright. Give it a go. What’s it about?”

“From the title, sand. I don’t really know.” Laughed Freddie, opening the book. Roger nestled back into the blankets, as the singers quiet voice filled the air. “ _A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct… _”

When John finally made it home, late, he found his pack at peace. Roger and Freddie were asleep, sprawled out, not quite touching, but close. Brian was sitting on the floor beside the bed, deep in study. After a few murmured words, John convinced the hard working alpha to call it a night. They moved quietly to the other room, so they wouldn’t disturb the two already sleeping. Brian and John fell into bed, curled close, as sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book in question is Dune by Frank Herbert. Roger has stated in an interview that that was one of his favorite books. I was so excited when i found out, because I had read that book even before I got into Queen, lol


	2. Day 2: Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Roger's heat. Sleepy fluff

Brian woke with the strange sensation that he was being watched. That there was someone else in the room. His eyes snapped open. It was still dark. The guitarist was vaguely aware of soft voices, and of two figures at the door of the bedroom. Relief flooded through him. Of course, it was just Freddie and Roger.

“You’ll wake him up.” Brian could hear Roger hiss quietly.

“They won’t notice a thing, darling.” 

“Ok, then you do it.”

“Alright, alright, you go back to your room, I’ll get the other stuff.”

Brian watched through partly closed eyelids as the dark-haired singer moved gracefully toward the bed which he and John shared. Freddie carefully extended a hand and reached for one of the extra pillows. Stuffing it under his arm, the singer again reached out, this time for the coverlet. Just before he could drag it off the bed, Brian moved quickly and caught Freddie’s hand. The singer positively squeaked in surprise. Brian pressed a delicate kiss against Freddie’s wrist. 

“You bastard.” Hissed the singer, playfully, mindful of John still sleeping next to Brian. “I was helping Rog get some blankets and pillows.”

Brian shifted to a sitting position, picked up the pillow he had been using.

“Alright, I help too.”

The two moved out of the bedroom, and towards the room where Rog was arranging pillows and blankets into a large nest. The omega looked up when they came in, and smiled. Brian handed over the extra pillows, and Roger made short work of placing them exactly where they needed to be.

“G’morning, Bri.” Roger’s voice was rough with sleep. Brian answered the greeting with a soft kiss on the blond’s forehead. Brian held Roger at arms length, examining the drummer carefully.

“How are you doing?” Asked Brian, looking intently into the omega’s large blue eyes. His irises were dilated more than usual, but other then that he looked fine. 

“Doin’ alright.” Roger quipped. “No, really. The second day I’m usually fine. Just a bit cold that’s all. How about you and Fred keep me warm for a while.”

The omega grinned, taking the Alpha’s hand and leading him toward the nest that he had piled on the bed. Brian let Roger push him down into the soft bedding. Freddie returned with another blanket.

“Perfect.” Exclaimed Roger. “Ok, you, go right there.”

Freddie obeyed, sitting down in the spot that Roger pointed out. Freddie looked perfect laying there, his hair in a lazy haze framing his face. Messy locks falling towards his shoulders. Roger crawled forward on the bed, straddling the beta before kissing him soundly. The blond held Freddie’s face a moment longer before kissing his nose. Then the omega rolled off of the singer, laying in between his two lovers. Roger cuddled up to Brian, and Freddie curled closer the chilly omega, pulling the blanket up over all of them. The omega’s scent was stronger than normal, but not yet to full heat intensity. It smelled sweet and musky. Like home, thought Brian. The alpha protectively wrapped an arm around Roger. There, snuggled in omega’s nest, under the rays of sunlight that streamed through the gaps in the curtains, they fell asleep. 

That was how John found his pack when he finally woke up. They sprawled were sprawled together in a nest of pillows and blankets. John felt his heart leap to his throat. He was way too much in love with them. The way Freddie’s face was so peaceful when he slept, a piece of his hair in his mouth. Roger, with his golden hair and angelic features, the way he was close to Brian. The colors of their hair contrasting in the morning light. John eased down next to Freddie. The singer stirred, shifting so he could see the brunet alpha. John moved a little closer, arms encircling Freddie. They began kissing, slow, deep, painfully intimate. Nothing heated, it was merely another way of cuddling. Pressing close to each other, hands carding through locks of hair, just lazily kissing. Freddie felt Roger and Brian stir next to him, felt the drummers hand brush against his neck before feeling a soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck. The singer rolled onto his back, so that he could embrace his lovers. Soft blankets and pillows, soft kisses.


	3. Day 3: Fucking On A Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!! YEET!

Brian slid his fingers deeper into the omega’s slick hole, twisting around until he found the right spot. Roger’s body twitched his back arching, a sinful moan escaping his well-kissed lips. The sound went straight to the alpha’s already hard cock making Brian gasp, breathing in sharply. The scent of the omega’s heat was heavy in the air and combined with the musky smell of slick; it was enough to keep Brian and John in an almost constant state of arousal. Roger keened, as the alpha’s long, slender fingers brushed against his prostate. He rocked back against Brian’s digits, fucking himself upon the talented fingers. 

“Mh, close, Bri.” Roger’s voice was utterly wrecked. Earlier that day, Brian had fucked the blond deep and hard, making Roger cum all over his stomach. Freddie and John had cleaned the blond with their tongues. Brian’s cock twitched at the memory. He palmed his cock with his other hand, before wrapping it around Roger’s cock, pumping the blond’s erection slowly while his other fingers crooked, brushing against Roger’s prostrate. With a strangled cry of ecstasy, the blond came, clenching around the alpha’s fingers, white ropes of cum falling onto Brian’s other hand. The alpha kept stroking Roger’s prostrate gently through the orgasm. With a sigh, Roger relaxed back into the bed. Brian carefully slid his fingers out of the fluttering hole, from which slick dripped slowly out, dampening the sheets. Brian clenched and stretched his hand to rid himself of soreness. The curly-haired alpha crawled up to where he could kiss Roger. He was zoned out, eyelids heavy, lips parted. Brian pressed a soft kiss onto the other’s plump lips, ignoring his erection still heavy against his thigh, in favor of pampering Roger with kisses. 

John and Freddie came back into the room. They had gone to get water and washcloths from the kitchen. The beta was wearing short yellow bathrobe he had tossed on, while John was only wearing a shirt. Freddie approached the bed, cloth in hand, and began gently wiping away the mess on Roger’s stomach. Roger hummed as the warm cloth made contact with his smooth stomach. John handed Brian one of the glasses of water.

“Drink up, love.”

Then the brunet moved to help Roger into a sitting position and offered the other glass of water to him. Roger drank readily enough, the water soothing to his parched throat. John took the empty glasses and set them on the nightstand before crawling beside the blond omega. The bassist’s slender fingers played over the other’s chest, brushing against Roger’s pretty nipples. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. Tongues were searching, probing. Teeth were nipping and pulling at plump lips. 

Brian pulled Freddie closer to him and began kissing the singer’s strong jawline. Next to them, Roger moaned, hands clutching onto John’s shirt, tugging impatiently. John pulled away slightly, hands brushing through the blond locks of hair. Roger keened.

“What do you want, angel?” The endearment fell naturally from John’s lips. “Hm?”

The omega whined softly, canting his hips toward the brunet alpha.

“Use your words, Rog.”

“Hm, I want you and Freddie, mhm, to fuck me.” The blond panted, biting his lip.

Somewhere next to them, John could hear Freddie cursing at the idea.

“Both of us? At the same time?” John’s voice was so low; it was almost a growl. Roger nodded, breathing heavily.

“Need you in me. Both of you. Wanna suck Bri off, too.”

John closed his eyes, trying to gather himself. Roger’s voice saying those filthy things was pulling him toward the edge of control. He rolled onto his back, tearing his shirt off as well. 

“Freddie, wanna toss me the lube? Need to make sure Roger’s open enough for us.”

Freddie scrambled to the nightstand, found the lube, and handed to John.

“Brian, you’re gonna have to help position us.” Said Freddie.

“Yeah, okay. John?” Brian nodded, swallowing

“Roger needs to get on top, and I’ll get him open. Then, Fred, you go in from behind. That alright, Rog?”

“Mhm, yeah.” Breathed Roger. John gripped the blond’s hand and helped him straddle his hips. John’s leaking cock was heavy above his stomach. Freddie and Brian knelt on either side of the alpha and omega, hands gliding over smooth flesh. Once in a while, they moved to kiss each other or Roger. John ran his hands over the omega’s soft, pale thighs, delving in between his legs to run a finger along the line of Roger’s arse. He reached over, opened the lube, and squirted some onto his fingers. Despite the copious amount of slick that was dampening both the omega and alpha’s thighs, John wanted to be sure that it wouldn’t hurt either of his lovers. He slathered the lube on his fingers, warming it with his body heat, before probing gently at Roger’s slippery hole. It was easy enough to slip two, then three fingers into the omega, especially after the hard fucking and fingering that Brian had provided the blond with. Roger moaned, rocking his hips, as John inserted a fourth finger.

“So good for me, love. Sound so fucking pretty.” John growled. Roger smiled blissfully at the praise, neck arching.

“Can you ride me, Rog? Sit on my cock, hm?” 

Roger shifted, pulling himself up. His hands moved to position John’s leaking erection against his slick hole. Slowly, he sank down on the alpha’s cock, with short, high-pitched, gasping moans. Inch by inch, until he was fully seated.

“Fuck, John, so big. Your cock is so, ah, perfect.” Roger rocked his hips, angling so that John’s cock brushed against his prostate. The omega leaned down, capturing the bassist’s mouth with his. John growled into the kiss, fingers gripping onto Roger’s slim hips. This was perfect, thought John, just resting in the tight heat of his lover, vaguely aware of Brian and Freddie’s hand intertwined with his own. The Brian pressed kisses up Roger’s back, following the line of his backbone, licking at his sides. 

“Lube?” Asked Freddie. John groped for it and handed the lube to Freddie. The singer squirted some onto his fingers and moved closer to Roger. Finding the place where the alpha and omega joined, Freddie ran his finger around the rim. Roger whined, biting his lip, and leaned over John, giving better access to Freddie. The beta pressed his lubed finger in, next to John’s cock. John groaned at the added pressure, hips stuttering. The omega moaned, moving his hips, grinding against Freddie’s finger and John’s cock. The beta moved his finger, pressing it against Roger’s prostate, before slowly easing in a second finger. He stilled as Roger gasped, inhaling sharply. 

“Rog, you okay?” Freddie asked, concerned.

“Mhm, yeah, just- give me a second.” Roger was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling. Brian moved up beside Roger and gently kissed his neck. 

“Beautiful. All so fucking gorgeous.” John praised, voice strained. They really did cut a pretty picture. Roger looking thoroughly debauched, with tousled, golden hair, and red lips parted, seated on his cock. Brian, dark hair contrasting perfectly against his pale skin, his neck arching to reach Roger’s, planting soft kisses. Freddie with messy bangs, and a look of concentrated relaxation on his perfect face. 

“You can move, Fred.” Breathed Roger. 

Slowly, the beta worked his fingers in and out, loosening the slick hole. Gradually Freddie began to scissor his two fingers gently. It took a lot of patience, and many minutes before both John and Freddie were satisfied with the prepping. The dark-haired singer removed his fingers slowly. Roger whined at the feeling of emptiness, grinding down on John’s cock, making his hips cant upwards. 

“Please, fuck me. Freddie, John, both of you.” The omega begged. 

“Shh, darling, gonna make you feel so good.” Freddie crooned, shifting so that his aching cock pressed against the blond’s arse. Brian was still kissing the blond, stroking him with slender hands, reassuring him. Freddie pressed his hard cock against the omega’s already filled hole and pushed gently. Roger rocked backward, a filthy groan escaping his lips as the head of the beta’s cock pressed into his entrance. John growled the sensation was so intense. Hot, tight, _fuck _. Freddie slowly pushed in all the way and stilled. The air was thick with all three of their sounds of pleasure. Brian swore at the erotic sight before him. Roger felt so full, two of his lovers cocks inside him.

“Fuck, Deaks, Fred, you feel so good. Filling me up.”

The omega tilted his hips, causing both the alpha and beta to groan involuntarily. It was so tight. It felt so perfect. Roger’s hands groped to the side, finding Brian’s cock, still hard. The curly-haired alpha hissed in pleasure and shifted so Roger could get better access, kneeling on either side of John’s head. Brian worried that the position might be a little awkward, but as John moved one hand to grasp his thigh, he felt is anxiety dissipate. As Freddie started slowly thrusting his hips, Roger leaned down and took the head of Brian’s cock in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Rog. Your mouth, god.” Brian groaned. Freddie and John echoed his sentiments, while Roger’s moans were muffled by the cock in his mouth. The vibration of Roger’s moans, where almost enough to make Brian cum. Almost. The curly-haired alpha had been aroused for a bit longer than the others, and his cock was straining for release. Freddie quickened his thrusts, hands running along Roger’s sides. Brian closed his eyes. The sight, sound, and smell of his lovers were edging the lanky alpha closer to the edge of orgasm. Roger swallowed around Brian’s cock, taking him deeper until his nose was nestled next to his pelvis. 

“Shit, Rog, I-” Brian didn’t have time to complete the sentence. He pulled out of Roger’s mouth, as his cock spurted white ropes of cum all over the omega’s face. A few droplets streaked John’s chest. The alpha beneath him, growled, face flushed with arousal. The omega locked eyes with Brian, and slowly licked the cum off his lips. Brian swore, yet again. He felt his thighs tremble, still weak from his climax, so he scooted back out of the way. Freddie’s rhythm had picked up. Brian watched intently as his lovers fucked each other. Roger was leaning on John’s chest, bouncing on his cock as Freddie pumped himself into the omega from behind. The blond’s moans were short and breathy, coming with each thrust of the dark-haired beta. Then, Roger flung his head backward, exposing his neck, and tensed. Freddie continued to move against him as the omega shuddered, clenching his thighs tight, and came. Cum streaked over John’s stomach, mixing with Brian’s seed, already there. With the added pressure, John started orgasming, knotting inside the omega. 

“Yeah, alpha, knot me, please. Ah, fuck!” Roger begged. Freddie had stilled, eyes widening. The feeling was so intense. 

“Is that? Oh, fuck, John, Rog. My God!” Freddie’s climax took him by surprise, emptying his cum in Roger, as John’s seed pumped into the omega as well. The knot held them together. Roger was leaning on Freddie for support, exhausted and zoned out. They lay there together for what seemed like forever but was probably less than ten minutes. Freddie felt John’s knot slowly deflate, but he remained still, waiting. At last, John lifted the omega off both his and Freddie’s cocks, laying him down next to them. Cum and seed, mixed with slick dripped out of Roger, sliding down his arse onto the bedsheets.

“So beautiful.” Whispered John, voice hoarse from moaning. “So good for us.”

Freddie and Brian murmured in agreement. Stroking Roger, soothing him.

Roger groaned and reached out for his pack. They curled around him, all their instincts telling them to protect their omega. They didn’t have the energy to clean up right then; they were thoroughly fucked in all sense of the word. _Soon, _Brian told himself, _Just need to rest for a bit. _A few minutes later, they were fast asleep.


	4. Day 4: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fluff

With a shuddering gasp, Roger came, clenching around Freddie’s talented fingers. His eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed, pink lips parted in a perfect ‘o.’ The omega could feel Freddie slowly slide his hand out of him and reach for the soiled towel, in an effort to wipe away some of the cum, that was rapidly cooling on Roger’s stomach. The omega let his eyes open. He was feeling more himself, a little more aware of his surroundings. John and Brian were curled in a tight embrace watching himself and Freddie intently. The singer kissed him on the cheek. Roger smiled. He was feeling more aware than yesterday. Still tired, but content. Roger’s eyes drifted down and caught sight of Freddie’s arousal. Instinctively, he licked his lips. Freddie was more or less on top of him, and Roger didn’t want that right now. He shifted, and Freddie moved off of him in response. The singer looked at Roger, a questioning look in his eyes. The omega gently pushed Freddie onto his back. Roger could feel John and Brian watching them intently, waiting to see what would happen. Roger bit his lip. He always liked making the others feel good. It turned him on a lot. He could feel his cock slightly hardening, despite having come only moments before. _One of the only benefits of having a heat._ But Roger ignored it, in favor of taking Freddie’s cock in his mouth. The beta twitched, hips canting upwards in reflex. He licked around the head, relishing in the flavor of the singer’s precum. 

“Rog, fuck! You don’t- don’t have to-” 

Roger pulled off of Freddie’s cock, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

“I know I don’t have too. But I want to. Unless you don’t want a blowjob.” Roger teased. 

“But why?” Asked Freddie. “It’s your heat, we should be taking care of you.”

Roger rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to talk right now. He had other things his mouth could do.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Fred. But I kinda get off on sucking you guys off. So if you don’t want one...John?” Roger said, a twinkle in his eye.

Freddie pouted dramatically. He caught hold of Roger’s hand and brought him up so that he could kiss the blond omega. It was a gentle embrace, loving, but with an undercurrent of passion. Roger pulled away, but only an inch or two. Their lips were almost touching.

“Want a blowjob?”

“Oh god, yes, Rog, please.”

The omega always liked it when the pack begged. He slid down Freddie’s body, pressing firm kisses on the beta’s hips. Freddie let out a sinfully loud moan as Roger took his cock in his mouth. If the omega could have smirked around a mouthful of cock, then he would have. Next, to them, the two alphas sat, content to watch the erotic sight that Roger and Freddie presented. The beta couldn’t keep his hips from bucking upward, trying to get more than the teasing that Roger was giving him. It was so perfect, Roger’s mouth, hot and heavy around his cock. Freddie bit his lip, muffling his sounds of pleasure. Roger pulled off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Freddie could have screamed with frustration. Roger spoke; voice rough.

“Let me hear you, Freddie.” He urged. Freddie nodded eager. Anything to get Roger’s wonderful mouth around his cock. The omega returned to Freddie’s erection, with a new fervor; spurred on by the sinful sounds coming from Freddie’s pink lips. Brian moved forward a bit, crawling beside the trembling beta. The alpha’s slender fingers caught up Freddie’s long locks and gave a slight tug. The pain was so close to pleasure, for Freddie; It was almost enough to pull him over the edge of orgasm. So when John edged up, caressing his chest, before pulling gently at his nipples, Freddie came with a particularly loud moan. Brian’s fingers in his hair, John’s hands on his chest, Roger’s mouth on his cock. It was too much. Freddie gasped, as Roger continued sucking him through his orgasm. Roger sat up, from in between Freddie’s legs. He licked his lips. _Oh god, _thought Freddie, hazily, _he swallowed, didn’t he? _John pulled the omega in for a kiss, tasting Freddie’s cum on the blond’s lips. 

“You’ve got a talented mouth, Rog.” Breathed Brian. “Making Fred cum like that, so good.”

Roger couldn’t help but preen a bit at the alpha’s praise.

“Gonna give you a reward, Rog.” John breathed into his neck. Roger sighed, relaxing into the alpha. They would take care of him, he trusted them.

“Hands and knees.’ Brian’s voice was gentle but firm. Roger was quick to comply. He arched his back, knowing fully well that it would make his arse stick out. He could feel his slick slowly leaking out of his open hole. _What were they planning on doing to him?_ He felt fingers carefully sliding over his arse, down his crack. Funny, how he could tell immediately that they were John’s fingers. A finger probed at his leaking hold, sliding in just a fingertip. Roger tried to fuck himself back onto the finger, but he felt Brian’s hands holding his hips. He stilled. The finger was removed. He whined at the loss of contact, only for his whimper to be replaced by a gasp. He could feel something wet and warm poking at his hole. _A tongue._ He realized with a twitch of shock. John was licking him, eating him out. John was barely touching yet, just soft, almost kitten-like licks. Freddie was watching Roger from where he lay, eyes hooded, but he was interested. 

“More, please, John,” Roger begged. Usually, John would make the omega wait for it, teasing him along the edge. But today he gave the blond what he asked for. He deepened the strokes of his tongue, relishing in the salty taste of slick. John could feel Roger’s thighs trembling. _He wasn’t lying when he said that blowjobs turned him on, _thought John, giving a particular intense lick. Roger was panting, hair falling into his eyes, as he tried to thrust his hips backward; trying to get more of that wonderful sensation.

“Bri, let me help you out.” Freddie offered. John could vaguely hear Brian moving over to the beta, and by the sound of it, Freddie was giving the alpha a handjob. But the bassist was focused on Roger. He let his tongue probe into the omega’s open hole, fucking in and out at a torturous pace. The alpha’s hand snaked around Roger’s waist, settling on the omega’s cock. A few squeezes were all it took for Roger to cum all over John’s hand, gasping out muffled curses. John helped him fall onto the pile of pillows. It took a moment for Roger to recover from his orgasm. He let his eyes flutter open. He looked at John, who was currently settled by his side. Roger could see the alpha’s erection, heavy against his stomach. The omega bit his lip, looking up at John through thick eyelashes. 

“Will you fuck me?” Roger used his most innocent voice, knowing exactly what it would do to John. He wasn’t wrong.


End file.
